


Boys In A Band

by gojosslut



Category: Given (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned fic for now - Freeform, Basically, Fitting huh?, Hashiras & Pillars are teachers, I think?, Inosuke is best boy, Inosuke on drums, Might pick up in few days, Muichiro is best boy, Needs to decidde everyone's placement, Since its canon Zenitsu can sing and has perfect pitch, Tanjiro, Zen a vocalist, everyone is in highschool, skilled guitarist and backup vocals, still deciding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojosslut/pseuds/gojosslut
Summary: Hi! I would just like to let you-well, whoever, if ever, anyone ever reads this. hope is not lost. I might update again tomorrow. I'm just tired of all these cliche' bandfics were zenitsu cant do anything, and listen, im all for giving characters in-canon personality traits but,when its something that is really awesome that adds to the character, and you just take that away, i feel it just ruins the whole vibe while reading. like zenitsu's canon perfect pitch and singing voice.ANYWAYS, mini rant over HAHA.
Kudos: 3





	Boys In A Band

Zenitsu stepped up to the mic, he could hear everything. The murmurs of the crowd. The whispers of the people. 'Can this guy really sing?' 'No way, we should get out of here before he embarrasses himself.' 'Yikes haha' 

Zenitsu sighed. He was used to people looking down on him, but that doesn't mean it didn't piss him off.

The music guitar started playing, as the lines came to his mouth fluently.  
(Please excuse the use of romanticizations)

Mada. The crowd silenced. toke kirezu ni nokotta  
Hikage no yuki mitai na

The sounds of Inosuke on the drums seemed to have awakened something in him. 

Omoi wo daite ikiteru. even the band members seemed shocked. 

Nee, boku wa kono koi wo  
Donna kotoba de tojitara ī no

hi i dropped writing this in HAHAHA


End file.
